Quick Cuts
Season 2 episode of Red Life. Plot We see Principal Trager heading to his office, after an establishment of the school environment is presented. Trager is watching television when he hears about a Kickstarter program for a space satellite, where the highest donor gets their name put on the outside of the ship. Without a second thought, he takes the school's money and puts it toward the satellite. A few days later, he attends the launch, but the satellite crashes before it could make it past ten feet. The next day, Vice Principal Ruben announces that thanks to the loss of the school's funding, various activities have been cut, the food has been replaced with cheap meat, the chairs have been replaced with weaker ones and a bulk of the staff has been fired. Trina and her friends make a hasty retreat. Trager believes that the decisions were necessary, but is meat with hostility from the staff and students. They threaten to leave the school, prompting Trager to put the school on lockdown. Within the oncoming hours, the captive students and teachers become mad and destructive. Trager desperately tries to find Trina, believing that she could restore order. He finds her and he pleads for her to help him, which Trina agrees to do in exchange for immunity. Trager begrudgingly agrees to the deal and Trina suggests that they have a fundraiser of their own to get the money back. Wanting funding for it, he calls the superintendent, asking for a loan. The superintendent arrives and scolds him for losing the money he already had. He threatens Trager to make sure the fundraiser is successful. A day later, the fundraiser is set and the school is only able to make a fraction of their funds. However, the announcer misinterprets a joke Trina tells to Mina about Ryan Reynolds having cancer, causing the crowd to panic. Trina uses this to her advantage and tells everyone to donate money for his treatment. Thanks to that, they now have enough money for the school. The superintendent is especially pleased, since he has appeased to a chicken God he worshiped and now he and his family could be fed. Trina and Trager consider him to be crazy, but it's soon revealed that what he said was true. After the fundraiser, Trager tells everyone that the school was sued for spreading false information on Reynolds, and are forced to make budget cuts again. Trina and her friends decide to go back to the neighboring school they retreated to early on in the episode. Trivia * Elliot Strange claimed that his inspiration for the episode stems from the early days of the Vanguard Project and the Space Race. * Characters from HashFam, a pilot Frank Novice worked on, appear in the episode. * The sex-education film the class watches is actually Chirpy. Cultural References * The episode includes cameos from Dan Ackroyd, Bill Murray, Donald Sutherland, Bill Cosby and Jerry Seinfeld, and each of them are attacked in different ways. **Ackroyd and Murray are pushed down the stairwell in a scene that parodies a scene in Ghostbusters where the main characters encounter Gozer. They encounter Seinfeld who asks them for an autograph, which they refuse to give him. **Seinfeld is also pushed down the stairs but his legs are busted and people spit on him. **Sutherland is present as part of a fair attraction where people get to beat him up. **Cosby is sprayed out of the building with a hose. Quotes Trager: There she is! Over by those nerds! Mortimer: Hey that's my family you're talking about! Trager: So you admit your family is a bunch of nerds? Mortimer: Yes- I mean no- I mean, oh dang it! ---------- Trager: Don' worry Sigon, we'll get our money back and then some. Sigon: I hope you buttholes know what you're doing! Because if we fail to make enough to merely get coffee, you're dead to me. ---------- Colleen: This is anything but good. I think we need to get out of here. Trina: Good idea, but where could we go? Allison: How about Canada? Mina: That'd take too long. Colleen: She doesn't mean that Canada, follow me. ---------- Ruben: Adding to the budget cuts, we had to let go of every staff member who hasn't had more than a few lines. Now for the lunch specials, today we have mystery meat. Category:Red Life Episodes